Side Deck
by MikariStar
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! crossovers.
1. Card 1 to 5

A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh! crossovers.

Side Deck

Card 01: Tortured Chocolate (Swat Kats)

The two people hiding among the branches of the tall tree, didn't have a lot in common other than the fact they were both male, both had brown hair and they were both secretly super heroes.

One was the CEO of a famous corporation and the other was a mechanic. Secretly, the CEO was the hero with the blue eyes white dragon mask and armor known as Dragoon, who no one believed to be in any way related to Seto Kaiba, since this kind of thing was very out of character for him.

The mechanic was known by his real name as Jake Clawson, but he was also Razor of the Swat Kats, nicknamed Sure Shot at times. Why no one ever saw the Turbo Kat fly towards the hangar that was supposedly a repair shop, it is unknown. Maybe it was for the same reason no one ever considered the possibility that Dragoon was in fact Seto Kaiba under the influence of a lot of sugar.

For the most part their identities were safe, at least until someone decided to reveal their identities in a story and endanger their lives somehow, again.

After establishing what they have in common, I'm sure you must already know what their main differences are. One is a human and the other a kat. Yes, that's kat with k, not the pet kind. He is the kind also known as lynx on planets Lynxia and Splatty.

Jake, being a feline, climbed to the tree quite easily but Seto had some trouble, especially because he refused to leave his precious silver, bulletproof briefcase behind. So Jake had to give him a hand. Normally Seto wouldn't accept help, but in light of his current situation, he made an exception just this once, since his life once was in danger.

You might be asking yourself what is the situation that drew those two to hide up in that tree in the first place; homicidal fan girls of course. Though they were not dangerous on purpose, they were just excited to find their heroes.

While their respective tag along and partner, Mokuba and Chance (aka T-Bone), tried to distract the crazy fans long enough to provide their brother or best friend with some time to escape, there they waited hidden from harm's way, up in the tree.

Sure the fans claim they love them and they don't doubt it's true. But that doesn't mean that pain is any less painful when it is inflicted with love. Good intentions aside, they would be torn apart in the tug-of-war.

Deep down they appreciated the attention of the fans, but they needed some time to breathe, physically heal and mentally recover. Okay, maybe it was too late for that last one, but at least they could still breathe and physically heal, hopefully.

Such is the price of being the favorite. You'd think being loved meant receiving love. But instead they got chased by Mary Sues, have been seriously injured, emotionally scarred for life and even killed several times. How or why they keep coming back to life, nobody knows, maybe it's fan power or something.

Why must the favorites get tortured? That was the question that they both shared. Was it their brown hair, they wondered? Maybe it reminded people of chocolate. Chocolate they wanted to chew on and melt and find other ways to torture their beloved candy. In the middle of their stress induced temporary insanity, that's what they concluded. They were tortured chocolate.

Card 02: Rod Exchange (Cardcaptors)

"The card!"

Though they were two different people,  
In different places near by,  
They had said the exact same thing,  
At the exact same time.

They rushed in opposite directions,  
Taking paths that would inevitably meet,  
They collided with each other in their speed,  
But they hastily got back on their feet.

The girl with brown hair and green eyes,  
Was surprised as she began to rise,  
The boy had blond hair, violet eyes,  
And ancient Egyptian ties.

"Sorry!" She quickly muttered and ran,  
She had to catch a card and think of a plan.  
Unknown to her she took his darkness,  
And he had taken a source of light...

"Master Mark, the Millennium Rod is..."

"Not pink, Odion, I know. Obviously this isn't my rod but where... oh no!"

Elsewhere...

"I can't seal the cards with this, but I feel a strange power from it," she grinned.

Card 03: To Find a Man and Return What is His (Millennium Actress)

The skies slowly turned dark and the Earth began to shake. Her life was tied to earthquakes, they say.

She looked at the tunnel ahead and started running, hoping to reach the house before it started raining. Finally, she reached the house, just as it started to rain. She pressed her back against the door, away from the water that fell from the skies and she watched the rain. It hasn't rained like this for a long time.

Suddenly the door behind her opened, making her almost fall back, but she quickly regained her balance. A woman, about fifty-something years old, stood at the door. "Come in, you should not be out in this weather."

The girl went inside, "thank you."

The woman led her to a living room and told her to sit down; then she left and returned with some tea, two cups of tea. She gave one to the girl and set the other on a small table in the middle of the living room then left.

After the woman was gone another older woman with white hair and an elegant kimono came. She sat down and drank some tea. "I made this tea myself, it's lotus tea."

"It's very good; this is your house isn't it?" The girl tried to make polite conversation with her host, who so kindly sheltered her from the massive rain outside.

"Yes, I was in my garden when I saw you outside, then it began to rain so I said you should be invited in if you came by. My name is Chiyoko," the old woman smiled.

The girl smiled back, thanked her and introduced herself.

"You're not from around here are you?" Chiyoko didn't get many visitors and it seamed that the Earth had to move before she did.

"No, I came all the way here looking for someone, but I got lost. There's something I need to return to him," the girl explained.

Chiyoko was silent for a moment. "You are traveling in search for a man to return something that is his." Memories started to return to her and there was sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, are you okay?" The young girl asked.

"I'm fine, I just remembered something that I put behind me a long time ago; I was once on a quest too. It was a quest to find a man and return a certain item to him, an item I lost." Chiyoko thought about the key and wondered what happened to it. She probably dropped it during that accident when she was playing an astronaut in a movie, but she was in too much of a hurry to get out of there and didn't bother to return to look for it. Maybe it was best this way; if she still had the key, she probably wouldn't be able to put this in her past. But even without the key, was she truly letting go of her past?

The girl was not sure what she could say to Chiyoko to help lift her spirits.

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago," Chiyoko read the girl's expression and smiled once more.

The girl noticed the magazines on the small table. They all had pictures of the same woman, first a young girl, then a grown up, but she could tell it was the same person in different stages of her life.

The subject of movies came up and as they drank lotus tea and Chiyoko told the girl about her days as an actress, a story that she would retell the next day after another earthquake happened and she went to look for that man again. At the time, she did not know that her key would be returned the day after she met this girl and her quest to find that man would begin once again, in another place.

Time passed and the rain stopped. The girl said goodbye to Chiyoko and continued her quest to find a man and return what is his.

As the girl started to walk away, Chiyoko said from the door. "I hope you find him!"

"Thanks, I know I will! I must find him and return this." The young girl held the item close and smiled as she petted the soft Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Seto can't sleep without his plushie."

Card 04: No Exceptions (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Chrono Trigger)

A lonely sheet of paper floats endlessly at the End of Time. "The path of time is changing. The universe is at an imbalance. What a headache. If the universe must fall to chaos, why must I find out if I am no one to stop it? Grim's off doing is job again like he did with the inventor, the princess and the swordsman. That was not how it was originally supposed to happen, but the path of time changes, constantly rewriting history. But they must try. They must always try to change things, even if the ending is the same. There are no exceptions, not even for us."

xoxox xox xoxox

I am the Grim Reaper. I am Death itself. I have existed for centuries that come and go, but even in all my years have I ever seen such stupidity as in this day. A boy with a large nose somehow got lost and ended up much further than he was supposed to go.

It is inexplicable but he came to a place that mortals should be able to find. In this secret place I keep many hourglasses of life. The clumsy fool knocked down an hourglass, shattering the life of a human boy before his time was supposed to come; unfortunately it was not his own hourglass. The stupid one left just as inexplicably as he came. I certainly hope I never have to cross his path again until it is his time.

As for the hourglass, there is nothing to be done except do my job. This mortal will just have to go now. Ironically, this boy is quite the opposite from the one who caused his demise. This boy is very intelligent. His presence, I sense, is important for the time continuum, but the world will just have to do without him.

The boy is just like any other human at this time. He has not begun to discover his talents and past and I guess now he won't have that chance, I love this job. To crush the hopes of these silly mortals, what joy! Though I know it may only be temporary, he existed before and shall no doubt find his way back into the land of mortals once again.

While his parents are downstairs, distracted by their own foolish human situations, I find the boy in his room by himself. "Child, it is time," I say in a dark frightening voice.

The boy doesn't look scared. "You're the Grim Reaper. You're Death aren't you?" He asks a little unsure.

"That is correct," I answer. He is brave for a four year old.

"I don't believe in the Reaper," the boy declares with a certainty that would convince anyone except me. I know a lot more about these mortals than they think. The boy is denying what he doesn't comprehend. Smart as he may be, a mortal could never come to understand certain things.

"I assure you child, you will find out that I am quite real." I have no intentions of wasting any more time arguing with a little kid.

"I challenge you to a game of chess!" I stare blankly at the boy. How dare he speak to Death this way? "If I win you will let me live and give up all your powers to me and if you win you can take my soul."

"Why would I waste my time? I'll just take your soul now!" With that said, I brought my scythe down at him and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

A glowing aura, his soul, stands besides me now, a small angel. "Death's a coward," he yells before heading towards the light, stomping his feet every step of the way.

I stood there for a moment. He was just a boy, a little four year old who wasn't supposed to die, but Death forgives no one, there are no exceptions. This event will have consequences. His parent's time in will come soon, but before that, his little brother will be born. The younger child was not meant to survive in this world without his brother and so his time will come as well.

The fate of the world will be in the hands of a Pharaoh's reincarnation. I wonder if he can succeed without his rival. As predictable as they are most of the time, some souls still have a certain amount of control in the path they take, destiny aside. We shall see.

But there is something that bothers me and the fate of this world isn't it, nor is it the boy or his family. I have taken many lives before and guided many souls. Even so, his words stayed, floating in my skull. The fact that Seto thinks I'm a coward bothers me. Of course the opinion of a little brat doesn't matter to me, but still...

I am the Grim Reaper, I am Death itself. All fear me and I fear no one. I will not leave a single life untouched, for Death forgives no one, there are no exceptions. In the future I will not turn down a challenge simply because it comes from a mortal child. With those thoughts in mind, I departed to my next destination some time later.

I didn't know how my own decision to take every life and every challenge that comes my way would backfire. I could have never imagined that accepting a challenge from a little girl over a dying hamster would turn me into her slave. Best friends forever my bony foot, I'm more of a pet to her.

Death surprises many, but not many can surprise Death. Yet regardless of what may happen, there are still no exceptions.

Card 05: Alien (Invader Zim)

Seto looked out the window of his limousine while heading to the Game Shop to duel Yugi. The sky kept getting darker as storm clouds covered the moon and the stars. He never liked the rain. It always got in the way and it just made him wet and he didn't like being wet. He never knew why, but he had a strong dislike for that feeling. Plus it gave Yugi a cold, which made him constantly sneeze, and that was the reason the tricolor haired boy didn't show up for their duel in Kaiba Land as they had agreed. Seto would not let him get away with that.

The black limousine arrived at the Game Shop. Seto exited, holding an umbrella above his head. Yugi's grandfather, Salomon, was the first to see him, a bit surprised by his presence there. "Where is Yugi?" Seto inquired in his usual tone, but today there a clearer hint of annoyance.

"Yugi isn't feeling well in case you came to duel him," Salomon did not quite answer the question.

"Snif," that sound meant that Yugi was near by. "Snif," he was heading in this direction. "Achu!" He was close, Seto could tell by the sounds of his cold. Humans make such strange noises sometimes.

Seto walked past Salomon, completely ignoring him, and stood in front of Yugi. "Duel," He went straight to the point, he was not the kind to decorate his speech.

"Snif, I don't want to duel right now," Yugi then walked away towards the kitchen, walking by again back from the kitchen with several drinks and snacks in his arms, then headed back to his room. He really wasn't in the mood to do much else other than continue his peaceful sleepover.

Ryou understood what it was like to have an ancient spirit to share a vessel with and now that Bakura had actually allowed Ryou to come over, the two hikaris could share their experiences while their yamis occupied themselves glaring at each other.

Of course Seto wasn't going to stand for being ignored, so he followed Yugi to his room. "Are you afraid you'll lose? You can't keep running away!"

"Kaiba, I'm not feeling well enough to duel," Yugi insisted.

"You appear to be well enough to have a little party," Seto commented, while he eyed Yugi's guests. The yamis were materialized in separate bodies, but by now even Seto knew about the spirits and accepted their existence, so he was not surprised. Maybe if he hasn't had his own share of strange experiences, he would still have doubts.

Yugi sighed. He wasn't going to postpone the duel that easily, he should have expected this from Seto Kaiba. It's not that Yugi didn't want to duel, it was just that he wasn't feeling well. "Fine, I'll duel you."

"You shouldn't duel with that cold," Ryou advised, yet ironically, dueling was just what they were doing before Yugi went to get the snacks. Yugi looked at the cards on the floor where they had been sitting before. "This is different," Ryou insisted, knowing Yugi understood his point. "It's just a friendly duel for fun; Kaiba wants an all out real duel." The white haired boy looked at the CEO.

"Of course," Seto confirmed. "Only an all out duel is worth my time."

"You blinked!" Bakura suddenly yelled.

"I did not!" Yami yelled back.

"Yes, you blinked! You lost! I win!" Bakura laughed while pointing at Yami. "The pharaoh lost!"

"No, I didn't you cheater!" Yami glared daggers at the tomb robber, who continued pointing and laughing. The two yamis had been too distracted by their little staring contest to notice Seto's presence. "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yami finally saw him. "Yugi, did you invite him too?"

"No, but I did invite Joey, he just hasn't arrived yet," Yugi explained. "But you can stay too, Kaiba."

"Duel," Seto insisted.

"Yugi isn't feeling well, I will duel you," Yami offered.

"Fine," just as they were preparing to duel, Seto noticed that the battery on his duel disk was low, which was to be expected since he's been using it and not recharging it. He attached a cable to it with a plug in the other end and looked around Yugi's room. He found a place to plug it on the wall, but as he did, there was lightning and the electricity short-circuited, causing small sparks to come from the plug on the wall. This was something Seto did not expect, he jumped a little, quickly removing his hand and the cable from the plug.

Yami thought he saw something sticking out of Seto's head when the sparks came out and he jumped back. Maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe it was just dark and he couldn't see what it was clearly.

"Achu!" Yugi's sneeze echoed in the darkness of the room.

"I guess we can't duel," Yami concluded with disappointment.

"We'll duel tomorrow," Seto placed the duel disk back in his briefcase, which he carried everywhere, and started to leave.

xoxox xox xoxox

After Seto left and Joey arrived soaking wet, Yami told them about what he thought he saw. "I think I saw a pair of antennae on Kaiba's head right before the lights went out!" Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then started laughing. "I saw them! He could be an alien trying to take over the Earth!" Yami insisted.

"Kaiba's a lot of things, but he's not an alien," Joey spoke between laughs.

"Sounds like the pharaoh is seeing things," Bakura mocked, to which Yami responded with a glare.

"I'm sure Kaiba is not an alien," Yugi commented, then sneezed.

"And if he was, we would have noticed a long time ago," Ryou added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was probably my imagination." Yami was not quite sure if there was more to it than that, but he decided to let the subject drop.

xoxox xox xoxox

Seto arrived at the Kaiba Mansion where Mokuba was waiting. First it was the constant unexplained headaches and then a pair of antennae grew on Seto's head.

"It must hurt to hide them under your hair all day," Mokuba acknowledged.

"Yes, but the intergalactic doctor said no more changes will occur so it's not so bad." Seto assured. "I won't turn green, if I was going to inherit my father's real color, I would have been born with it. The doctor said human DNA is strong and always shows up the most when mixed with other races."

"I'm half alien too. Will I grow antennae when I'm your age?" Mokuba asked.

"You probably will," Seto replied.

"Cool!" Mokuba cheered; at least the changes wouldn't take him by surprise.

Seto wished his father would have told him he originally was an alien sent to conquer Earth and his human appearance was only a disguise. Seto guessed his dad must have been waiting until he was older to reveal the truth, but never got his chance after that battle with the enemies of the irken, the accident was just a cover-up. Though Seto wanted to know more about his alien family tree, he had no intentions on rushing off to planet Irk, or revealing his secret to anyone else, even if he could have been the tallest Tallest to rule over Irk.

End?

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Swat Kats, Atomic Betty, Cardcaptors, Millennium Actress, Invader Zim, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Chrono Trigger. The idea for Card 05 came from a picture of alien Seto that Laria Kaiba drew.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


	2. Card 6

Side Deck

Card 06: Ninja Scroll (Naruto)

It was a sunny morning and just outside the Hidden Leaf village, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for someone. "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei sent you to tell us about this mission?" Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously. 'If it's a lie you're toast,' her shadow self thought.

"Sure! Kakashi sensei said we're experienced enough to go on a mission on our own. We're supposed to wait for this guy to arrive and make sure he finishes all his business safely," Naruto spoke with an obviously fake tone.

"This is pointless," Sasuke drew all attention towards himself, suddenly sounding like Shikamaru. "I don't believe you're telling the truth Naruto and if that is so, then we're waiting here for nothing."

"He's coming!" Naruto insisted. "I'm telling you he's coming, believe it!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe Kaiba was coming, I said I didn't believe this is a mission. If he had requested ninja protecting, then Kakashi would be with us right now. He wouldn't send us in a mission like this alone," Sasuke clarified.

"Well it's just that..." Naruto was trying to think of an excuse when the sound of a helicopter flying near by was heard.

"Look!" Sakura pointed to the helicopter that landed near the entrance of the village.

Seto got off the helicopter, carrying a silver briefcase. Sasuke approached and asked. "Is it true that you asked for a squad of ninjas to protect you on your business trip?"

"Of course not, why would I do such a thing? I can take care of everything myself," Seto replied.

Sasuke directed an angry glare at Naruto, but at the same time mentally kicked himself for letting him trick him into coming in the first place. "Just as I thought, care to explain yourself, Naruto?"

"Well you see, the thing is he's going to build an arcade here, believe it! This place could use an arcade and it'll be good for the city and all. I only wanted to make sure everything went well," Naruto explained.

"Why wouldn't it?" Sakura angrily demanded. "He probably goes on business trips all the time, that's no reason to need ninja protection, what could possibly go wro-"

"Watch out!" Sasuke suddenly jumped towards a masked man that appeared out of nowhere. The kick reached its target and the enemy ninja fell to the ground. Seto looked at them uninterested. "He was after you, why is that?" Before he received an answer the ninja used the replacement jutzu and Sasuke was now standing on a log.

"Give it to me!" The enemy ninja yelled, throwing a chain at Seto's briefcase. The chain wrapped itself around the silver briefcase but Seto didn't let it go. "You better let me have it or else!" The enemy ninja yelled pulling the chain as hard as he could.

Seto grinned and let go of the briefcase. "Alright I'll let you have it." The briefcase flew toward the ninja and hit him on the face, knocking him out.

"That briefcase is pretty hard," Sakura observed.

"It's bulletproof," Seto he got it loose from the chain and began to walk away. "That wasn't a very good ninja."

"Yeah, he's worse than Naruto," Sakura agreed.

"Hey! I'll be the greatest ninja of all, believe it!" Naruto noticed Seto walking away and ran after him. "You're still building the arcade here right?"

"Yes, no wannabe ninja is going to stop me." To meet customers that were looking forwards to the new arcade on his first day of business was a good sign. Seto still needed to inspect the land and build the arcade, but that shouldn't take too long.

"Alright, we still get the arcade, I can't wait! This could be the perfect thing to do on my free time when I'm not busy training or eating ramen." Naruto noticed no one was listening to him.

"So Sasuke what do you think is in that briefcase that they tried to steal?" Sakura asked.

"Probably technology the competition wants," Sasuke said. "I'll keep an eye on the thief, go tell Kakashi."

"Right," Sakura ran off to find the sensei.

xoxox xox xoxox

The rest of the morning passed normally, until later in the afternoon, Seto was retuning to his helicopter after ending the business deal. Soon a Kaiba Corporation arcade would be built in the village. He was happy to finally get out of there. The Hokague's grandson, Konohamaru, was driving him insane with all the questions about ninja cards and why his coat defied gravity. He was surprised he was actually able to hold his temper. He should have brought Mokuba along, then the two kids could chat with each other instead.

Then there was that weird boy who repeated the words 'believe it' on every other sentence, he also spent the day following Seto around. Finally, Seto was going home, that's what he thought until a ninja star was thrown at him. He blocked it with his briefcase, as the ninja responsible for throwing it came out of hiding. "More ninja wannabes after my new duel disk technology? Who sent you?"

"I don't care about that duel disk you say you have," the ninja replied. "My target is something else. Something more useful for a ninja, you know what it is don't you?"

"I'm not sure what you want, but whatever it is, I'm not giving it to you." There where more of them, Seto was sure of it. They were hiding all around, he didn't know exactly where, but they were hiding near by. A chain was thrown at him from behind, but another ninja jumped from the ground and threw a kunai at it, making it get stuck in a tree. "What are you doing here?"

"May I ask what you were planning to do if I had not come?" Kakashi fought with the two enemy ninjas and easily defeated them.

"Those two ninja wannabes present no danger," Seto turned to face his helicopter, but noticed it had taken considerable damage during the short battle.

"The spinning thing looks broken, believe it!" Naruto commented as he, Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

"It's fine," Seto tried to take off, but a few pieces fell off from the propeller and the helicopter was unable to fly. Today had been a long day, even if it was still mid afternoon and being around ninja reminded him of something he had purposely forgotten. A blur ran past Seto, "my briefcase!"

"Tie the enemies to a tree, I'll go get the briefcase," Kakashi ran after the ninja that stole it.

"I can get it back myself," Seto ran off in the same direction.

Sakura picked up the chains the enemy ninjas were using. "C'mon Sasuke help me tie them up like Kakashi sensei said!"

"You and Naruto can take care of that," Sasuke also joining the chase.

"Hey, don't leave me behind!" Naruto ran off, leaving Sakura alone.

"Isn't anyone going to help me tie them up?" No one answered. 'Inconsiderate idiots,' her grumbled, while she dragged one of the unconscious ninjas closer to a tree.

xoxox xox xoxox

The enemy ninja sat on a tree branch and opened the briefcase. "A duel disk, that's all? Where is the scroll?"

"Come down from there right now!" Seto yelled angrily. The ninja ignored him, thinking he presented no danger, but kept an eye out for Kakashi.

Kakashi watched quietly from another tree. "I wonder just how much he remembers?" Suddenly a card hit the tree branch and another and another, until it was broken.

Flashback

"Duel Monsters and ninjas, you can put the two together," the old sensei said.

The brown haired boy listened and paid attention. "How can I?"

"Watch this," the sensei threw a card at a wooden target. The card got stuck in the wood as if it were a knife.

Young Seto looked at the card in amazement. "How did you do that? It's just a card."

"There is a connection between the duelist and the deck. Share your energy with your cards, surround them in your energy and they will be stronger. Depending on how much energy you put into them, is how strong they will be," the sensei explained.

End Flashback

The ninja fell to the ground and dropped the briefcase. What he was looking for wasn't in it anyway. A rain of cards was thrown at him, so he quickly retreated and disappeared in the trees. Seto picked up his briefcase and made sure the new model of Duel Disk he designed was still there and unharmed, then he walked back in direction to the village.

"I guess you remember the sensei's special card trick," Kakashi jumped out of his hiding place in the tree. "Too bad you never got to the part about jutsu."

"What are you talking about and why don't you stop following me?" Seto asked.

"I heard the story of a sensei who adopted two boys," Seto stopped and listened to Kakashi. How did he know that and just how much did he know? "One of them was too young at the time, but the older one was ready to learn how to become a ninja. However, the boys only lived with him for a very short time. One night ninjas came looking for a scroll the sensei had. He died that night after only teaching the older boy the very basics, even if he learned quickly, there wasn't enough time. The two boys escaped following a map of underground passages and were later returned to the orphanage. The sensei made sure they were on their way to a safe place before going to face the enemies, but he was outnumbered. Then the boys were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba."

"That's enough!" Seto sounded angry. "You have no right to talk about my past."

"I'm sorry, you're right, one's past is not something that other's should intrude in," Kakashi apologized. "But you must hear me out. They finally figured out where the scroll went, the enemy should have never known about the ninja master's students, they finally found you."

"Are you saying Mokuba could be in danger? I know what I'm doing, he's safe, he doesn't have what they want and they could never get past my security back home," Seto argued.

"I'm pretty sure he's safe. You were the one who began the training." Kakashi agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke were hiding in a tree. Naruto looked like he was going to say something, possibly ask about the scroll, but Sasuke signaled for him to be quiet. The blond boy didn't quite understand why but kept quiet and continued to listen to their conversation.

"They shouldn't have known that boy from long ago was Seto Kaiba. Why did they figure it out now?" Kakashi was suspicious. "Why did you let your guard down on purpose and indirectly told them who you are?"

"I don't have to answer that," Seto ended the conversation. The sensei was like his grandfather, even if he only spent a short time with him. He didn't continue his ninja training after that, so he never learned about jutsu, but he still remembered some of the basics, even if he hasn't practiced in so many years.

"Will you tell me instead what your plan is to keep the scroll safe?" Kakashi inquired.

Seto ignored him and instead looked to the tree were Sasuke and Naruto were hiding. "Hey kid, come down here."

"Do you have a job for me? I guess you know a good ninja when you see one. I'm going to be the strongest ninja ever, believe it!" Naruto jumped down from the tree.

"I think he was talking to me," Sasuke walked past Naruto.

"Can you do a fire jutsu?" Seto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke understood and so did Kakashi. Kakashi thought it was best this way and nodded. Sasuke made the fire jutsu and Seto threw a scroll he kept in his coat into the fire.

The scroll was burned, as Naruto watched and his jaw dropped. "You destroyed it! How could you do that?"

"With fire," Sasuke purposely stated the obvious, while Seto ignored Naruto. Sasuke began to walk towards the village. The mission was over. Soon Kakashi and Naruto followed.

Seto looked in direction to the enemy ninja hiding in a tree. He didn't dare to attack and steal the scroll before it burned with Kakashi so close by. Seto was sure the ninja saw everything. He used his cell phone to call another helicopter to come pick him up and returned home.

xoxox xox xox

In Domino city, Seto looked at the real scroll. It was best if those who could want to steal it thought it was destroyed, no one else should know the secret to using cards as weapons. Besides, it was something that always bothered Seto. It was yet another thing that could get Mokuba kidnapped and that needed to be solved. For the enemy, the scroll no longer existed, but Seto would always treasure it.

End of Card 06

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh! Card 06: I know Naruto doesn't always say "believe it" but I think it's funny so I included it. I also included shadow Sakura; that was all so amusing. 


	3. Card 7

Side Deck

Card 07: Unspoken Agreement (Mysterious Ways)

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland stood in front of the desk as Seto typed. "Mr. Sanderson was found this morning in the apartment building's elevator nearly dead."

"It serves him right for not returning to work yesterday. I assume he was already removed from the elevator? People may want to use it." Seto showed no concern over the news.

"He had a bite mark on his neck and was missing a considerable amount of blood," Roland continued.

"Was he removed?" Seto repeated.

"Yes, sir," Roland finally answered.

"Then why are you here?" Seto stopping his typing for just a moment.

Roland knew he better have a good answer to his question. "The rumors about there being a vampire living in the apartment on the last floor may be true."

"Does this vampire pay the rent?" Seto inquired.

"Yes, sir," Roland was feeling quite uncomfortable with the ice gaze and wished Seto continued his typing.

His wish was miraculously granted as Seto resumed his typing and Roland calmed down. "Then it's none of my concern. It could be the Dark Magician living in that apartment, as long as the rent is paid, I don't care."

There was a brief moment of silence before Roland spoke again. "Mr. Sanderson is alive in the hospital. He will probably recover soon, but he grew fangs and they think he turned into a vampire." Roland mentally kicked himself for that. He should have simply left the office during that moment of silence.

"Mr. Sanderson is fired as of right now. What happens to him is none of my business," Seto decided.

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, Seto left the office late as he always did, but instead of going home, he instructed the limousine driver to take him to the apartment building.

It was still early night and people could be found in the lobby. They gazed at the CEO curiously, wondering if this building would continue to be an apartment building for much longer, yet no one dared to ask. His icy glare told them that he did not wish to answer any questions from anyone at the moment.

As he walked around the building, Seto heard a few people talking about the incident with the nearly dead man. They were not as surprised or alarmed as he expected them to be, though they sounded like they believed it was the work of a vampire. Apparently it wasn't the first time something like this happened. Everyone there knew not to go to the last floor. If they stayed away, the vampire would live peacefully with everyone else.

Seto took the elevator to the final floor without hesitation. The lights were off, creating an eerie atmosphere. The door leading to the apartment that took up the entire last floor was half open. It was as if the one who lived there was too certain that no one would dare come up to even bother to close the door. Seto made his way closer to the door, his footsteps being heard in the silence of the final floor of the building.

"Is that you again kid?" A woman's voice was heard. "If you want me to have another taste, I gladly will."

"I am Seto Kaiba, I own this building."

A woman emerged from the apartment. Seto reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. The woman looked annoyed but otherwise indifferent. "Hello," she grinned, showing her fangs, six long fans, two at the bottom and four on top in pairs. She was dressed in black, her skin was pale, her short hair was black and her eyes were black as well, but they seemed to glow red at random.

"I don't believe in vampires," Seto stated.

The vampire woman approached. "If I prove you wrong that will get the attention of many. Why are you here?"

"I want to know what's really going on," Seto insisted.

"Quite simple, I am a vampire and drink the blood of whoever comes into my floor of the building," she replied.

"Your floor of the building?" Seto let out a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, my floor, I pay for it. Do you have a problem with having a vampire here?" Cleary she didn't care if he did, but she asked anyway.

"Not really," Seto admitted. "That is, if you really were a vampire," he added.

"I am, believe it or not." She walked away back into the apartment. "You're too famous, they'll notice if you go missing."

"And if I wasn't?" That was probably not the smartest thing to ask, but Seto was not one to back down.

The vampire grinned mischievously. "You don't want to know, trust me, you don't. Let's just say I wouldn't only bite you." She entered the apartment and closed the door.

Seto felt a cold chill run down his spine and he left. Once in the elevator, Seto shook his head. She was probably just a crazy woman who looked like a vampire and nothing more. Then again, with all the strange things he had seen, it might not be so unusual to actually find a real vampire. As an idea formed in his mind, he decided there and then that the building would continue to be an apartment building.

xoxox xox xoxox

A week had passed and a young man, whose name would be forgotten so quickly after his death it is not worth being mentioned, presented some plans to Mr. Kaiba against the wise advice of his coworkers. He was new to Kaiba Corporation and didn't know how things worked. "I thought that they could be Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Summon Skull instead of three Blue Eyes White Dragons." He had insisted on showing Seto the plans for a design to a Kaiba Land that was soon to open in Europe.

All the other Kaiba Land theme parks had statues of Blue Eyes White Dragons around them. "Do you think these three duel monsters would look better?" Seto was surprisingly calm.

"Yes, much better than boring old Blue Eyes White Dragons." If he was doomed before, now he had secured a painful death.

"I must attend a business meeting. Let's discuss the plans this afternoon at two thirty, in my other office. Do you know where the Kaiba apartment building is? My office there is on the top floor," Seto explained.

"Yes, I'll be there," The man was overconfident to think his offense would be tolerated. He went missing that afternoon and never came back.

xoxox xox xoxox

There once was a legend about a vampire known as Queen Blood. She ruled a human kingdom with her vampire knights. The land around her castle was full of tomb stones of the young men whose blood she drank completely. Her evil rule continued until one day she killed the grandson of a powerful witch. He could not use magic due to a curse, but his grandmother and older sisters were very strong. They woke the souls of Queen Blood's past lovers and victims from their graves around her castle and the army of zombies brought her kingdom to an end. Legend tells that both the vampire and the witches died in the battle.

The vampire was defeated but in a way she was also victorious, the witches died and she did not. Many years had passed since then and Gresa, known in the past as Queen Blood, still lived, hidden among a world of humans as a mysterious curse keeps her from going back to her old ways. One day the curse may break and then she would become Queen Blood again.

End

Gresa, aka Queen Blood is my original character for the Mysterious Ways RPG, which was made by Snow. Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Mysterious Ways. 


	4. Cards 8 and 9

Side Deck

**Card 08: The Hamster and the Briefcase** (Invader Zim)

It was very early in the morning at the Kaiba Mansion and therefore it was also very early in the morning in the rest of Domino city. Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba, were eating breakfast and having a normal Kaiba brothers morning, except for one little detail. "Mokuba get your hamster out of the cereal box!" That little detail was Dacca, a cute but strange hamster Mokuba saw in the window of a pet shop as he and Seto drove by the day before. Mokuba would not stop asking for it until Seto bought it. Mokuba named the little hamster Dacca and claimed that he liked her because she reminded him of Seto. Of course Seto could not understand how that little pest was like him at all.

All day after they got home, Mokuba had carried Dacca around outside her cage no matter how much Seto told him to put her in, but Mokuba insisted that Dacca wanted to ride in his shoulder. When dinner time came, Mokuba threw a tantrum until Seto let him feed Dacca at the dinner table. When night came, Mokuba was going to let Dacca sleep in his bed but Seto warned him of the danger of squishing the little hamster in his sleep so Mokuba, for the first time, actually agreed to put her in her cage. So this brings us to our current situation with Seto and Mokuba eating breakfast and Dacca inside the cereal box.

"Mokuba, I mean it, get it out of there!" Seto sounded more impatient this time.

"Her name is Dacca," Mokuba wasn't even reaching for the cereal box.

"Get that hamster out of the cereal box now!" Seto tried to sound firm and not let Mokuba's kitten stare make him lose his tone.

"Her name is Dacca! You don't call me that human, so don't call her that hamster!" This time however, after protesting on behalf of Dacca's constitutional right to be referred to by her name, Mokuba finally got her out of the cereal box and proceeded to play with her by throwing Oreo O's at her and she would jump and eat them.

"That's enough!" Seto picked up the little ball of brown fur that was Dacca and placed her on the floor.

Within half a second of this action Mokuba started crying loudly. "How come you let Blue Eyes White Cat eat at the table and not Dacca!?"

In Seto's mind, you could not compare his precious cat to a hamster. Blue Eyes White Cat, she could very well be the cutest cat in the world. As the name suggests she is white with blue eyes. Giving up on the hamster annoyance, Seto was about to pick her up and place her on the table once again to make Mokuba stop crying, but he noticed she was not where he put her on the floor.

While Mokuba kept complaining, Seto searched for Dacca under the large table. Mokuba noticed and went under the table also. "What game are you playing big brother? Can Dacca and I play? Where is Dacca?" Again Mokuba was giving him the kitten eyes.

Seto took a deep breath and answered his question. "I lost her" There was a moment of silence while the younger Kaiba let this information sink in and then the volcano erupted. Mokuba cried loud enough for Seto to get an instant headache and he also felt guilty for losing the little pest, but she couldn't have gone far. After assuring Mokuba that she would turn up soon, Seto went to get his briefcase, which was left opened in the living room, and left for work.

Last night, to celebrate Dacca joining the Kaiba family, Mokuba suggested that they watch a movie. So the four Kaibas, two humans, a cat and a hamster, watched an old science fiction movie called Attack of the Alien Briefcase of Doom. Mokuba fell sleep before the so called main villain of the so called horror movie, a briefcase with teeth, attacked. Apparently, the Alien Briefcase of Doom became stronger with each paper it consumed. It would tare the papers into tiny peaces when placed into it, causing important documents to be lost and sending the world into chaos.

Obviously this was a very old movie, since corporations such as Kaiba Corp. currently kept their databases and information on computers. When the Briefcase of Doom became strong enough, it would then be able to digest human beings. As Seto got in his limousine and headed to Kaiba Corp., he wondered if it was possible to come up with a more ridiculous idea for a movie than an alien briefcase.

As the black limousine made its way to Kaiba Corp., Seto was completely unaware of the events taking place inside his briefcase where Dacca had fallen. Dacca had stayed awake during the entire Attack of the Alien Briefcase of Doom movie and thought that she had been eaten alive by the evil science fiction villain. 'You want to eat me? I'll give you indigestion!' Dacca started chewing on everything she found inside the supposedly Alien Briefcase of Doom. Obviously, there were some things such as the laptop computer, that were too hard to chew on, so they remained unharmed.

As soon as the limousine arrived at Kaiba Corp. Seto headed for his office at the top floor, where he proceeded to open his briefcase and take his laptop computer out. He then reached in to take some papers out and noticed that everything was in pieces. Immediately regretting having watched that movie about the Alien Briefcase of Doom, he tried to be logical and find an explanation to this, but there was none. Seto emptied the confetti contents of his briefcase on his desk without noticing Dacca was among that content. Then he threw the empty briefcase out the window as hard as he could, just to be safe. The briefcase fell into the traffic below on top of a car, blocking the driver's view and causing an accident.

After giving up on putting his papers back together, Seto simply pushed all the confetti like pieces of paper into the trash can not knowing that Dacca was under it, paper were unimportant anyway. Little Dacca managed to climb out of the trash can and saw Seto who had gone to sit down. 'He saved from the evil Alien Briefcase of Doom! He doesn't hate me after all!' Dacca ran off to give Seto a hug. Just as she did, Seto got up to find the remote control of the TV he had in his office, accidentally kicking Dacca in the process. 'He does hate me, he just wanted to save that thing he uses to exercise his fingers,' Dacca ran away.

Seto finally found the remote control and turned on the TV. He always started working right away, but for some reason he couldn't get the final scenes of the movie Attack of the Alien Briefcase of Doom out of his head. Not that he thought that his briefcase was the mentioned Doom Briefcase... or did he? Right about now he felt really silly about throwing it away and wanted to get it back. In an emotional outburst, he started remembering the good times he passed with his precious silver briefcase. That briefcase saved his life when he used it as a shield, he couldn't throw it away simply because it chewed some papers. Was he on time to get it back?

As if on cue, a news bulletin appeared interrupting the Duel Monsters children's show Seto was watching. Mai Valentine appeared on the screen holding a microphone. "Hello all! This is Mai Valentine reporting live at 8:00am for the 5:00pm news!" She spoke in a voice a little too cheerful for the bad news that she was about to report.

"We can't report live at 8:00am for the 5:00pm news. We should come back at 5:00pm and you forgot to say my name!" A voice from off camera was heard.

Mai glared at the camera. "By 5:00pm it'll all be over and your name's not important Joey, I'm the star of the news!" So the camera man was the mutt. Mai continued her report. "We are here in front of the Kaiba Corporation building where a briefcase that fell from the skies has just caused an accident. The police have determined that this may be a warning attack from an alien briefcase population and have called the paranormal experts to study this matter further." Mai moved closer to the scene of the accident where a boy around Mokuba's age was examining the briefcase. "As the Professor's son, what do you think about this event?" Mai put the microphone so close to the boy's mouth, he could have ate it.

The boy noticed the camera. "I know where a real alien lives!"

Mai concluded that the boy was crazy and moved on to the next person to interview. "Sorry my mistake, it was just some crazy kid with a big head, not Dib! Now let's interview the Professor's daughter, Gaz!"

The purple haired girl simply ignored Mai and played with a handheld video game.

Next Mai moved on to the interview the Professor himself, a well known scientist all over the world and the best paranormal investigator ever. "Professor, what do you think about this briefcase attack?"

As she moved the microphone closer he grabbed it. "As explained in the public historical documental 'Attack of the Alien Briefcase of Doom' which aired yesterday night, this is a sign of the coming of the Doom Briefcases. This particular one is their messenger or ambassador to Earth. In order to prevent the invasion the ambassador must negotiate peace with a powerful organization on Earth. Given the location in which it landed, I have interpreted that they wish to make negotiations with Kaiba Corporation. Seto Kaiba, if you're watching this, for the good of planet Earth, you must go along with the Doom Briefcase's wishes! The briefcase commands you!"

After this, the TV station cut the news bulletin to air the ending of the Duel Monsters kid show Seto was watching before. It turns out that it had been Darkwy, the Dark Magician, who had accidentally stepped on Bluewy's, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, tail and given him a booboo. Mythwy, the Mythical Elf, healed the booboo with a magical Duel Monsters band aid and Bluewy accepted Darkwy's apology. Seto loved that show; he watched it sometimes when he wasn't in too much of a hurry to start working. Of course, he would never admit that to anyone.

No more time to waste; now he had a briefcase to save! Seto headed out to the scene of the accident, where the Professor was rambling on about scientific things that no one understood. He grabbed the briefcase and as he headed back inside to the Kaiba Corporation building, a green boy yelled, "he has the Briefcase of Doom!"

The Professor congratulated Seto on his courage of facing the dangerous and even deadly alien briefcase of doom and insisted that the press should leave, so that they could negotiate peace in peace. Seto played along with it, concluding that the so called scientific genius was insane, but he didn't mind, after all he was making him look like a hero and that was good publicity. Seto could imagine Kaiba Corp.'s sales going up thanks to this free publicity.

After returning to the safety of his office, Seto locked the door and sincerely apologized to his beloved silver briefcase. He promised that alien or not, he would always love and respect his briefcase in heath and in sickness for rich or for richer. The CEO then sat down to finally start working. He tried to connect to Kaiba Corp.'s network from his computer but it was impossible. Fearing that his perfect computer system had a fault, he immediately ran to inspect the super computer central processing unit.

Upon arrival on the super computer's room, Seto found that the technicians had already noticed the abnormalities and where trying to fix them. "Full report!"

A girl with purple hair and glasses informed, "the system has been dehamstered!"

This statement reminded Seto of why fixing errors on a computer program was called 'debug'. It all took place long ago when a moth flew into an old computer causing some problems. The technician removed the moth solving the problem and in her report she wrote that she debugged the system, that is removed the bug. From then on the word was used to refer to computer errors as bugs.

So if Lucca said dehamstered, that would mean removing a hamster from the inside of the computer. Sure the super computer was large enough to hold a hamster, cat or dog. But why would there be a hamster in it? Why would there be a hamster in the Kaiba Corp. building at all? The purple haired girl handed Seto the source of the problem.

Seto then found himself holding what appeared to be a dead brown hamster, most likely killed by an electric shock. This was Mokuba's hamster! After giving the technicians instructions for giving the super computer maintenance to keep something like this from happening again and fixing the computer's covers so nothing could get inside it, Seto returned to his office with the supposedly dead hamster.

He placed the hamster in his desk and gently lifted her head. "Please don't die Dacca, Mokuba will be really sad! Please Dacca! Don't die!" He poked Dacca several times to no effect and when he was about to give up and start arranging her funeral, Dacca's blue eyes opened. "Dacca! You're alive!" He glomped the little hamster so thigh, he almost squished her. Needless to say, Dacca was surprised but happy. Seto returned to the Kaiba Mansion right away and gave Dacca back to Mokuba. All in all, it was a happy ending.

End of Card 08

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

**Card 09: I'm Not Stupid, I'm Advanced **(Invader Zim)

Just outside the Earth's atmosphere, a spaceship circled the planet. "I have to admit it looks pretty good," a white haired boy observed.

"I told you it was good," His brown haired partner in crime reminded.

They stayed there staring at the Earth for a few moments. Soon the planet would be hijacked by the one and only Planet Jackers. Some people thought they where a myth, how could anyone steal an entire planet? But there were few who knew the truth. The Planet Jackers would choose a planet to take over and literally take it with their superior technology.

Seto's job was to move the planet and after it was away in the depths of the universe where the Galaxy police can't find it, Bakura would have his fun stealing anything valuable as far as the universal black market was concerned and they would divide their revenues. Then the planet would be returned to its original place in the universe.

Why move it in the first place? Because Seto enjoyed testing his technology by doing something that many considered impossible and because Bakura enjoyed stealing away from the galaxy police to maximize the chaos, there was the local police, but that didn't really present a problem, especially in this planet.

You may wonder how they got to do this job; it was not always this way. Bakura used to be a common space thief. Seto was an elite Invader, a position in the military of his home planet, Irk. Bakura could not remember what his home planet was; as far as his memory went, he didn't really have a home planet; all he remembered was waking up in a damaged space ship floating in space, eventually crashing into a random planet.

"Time for you to do your job," Bakura leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

Seto was then left with the task of going to the planet and installing several tower-like devises which would then produce a gravitational field around the planet so that when the ship was hocked to one of those towers and pulled the planet away, no one would feel it. Additionally, the towers would also produce a hologram to simulate the sky.

The former elite Invader, who was fired after an argument with his planet leaders over wanting to be in charge of the planet instead of them, set off to Earth. Even if he was no longer considered part of the irken military, the title of Invader was universal and since he had graduated at Invader Academy, he still kept it.

Elite Invader Seto Kaiba landed on Earth successfully, while he traveled in his invisible mecha to the correct place for the tower installation, he saw a white haired boy walking along the street. "Bakura, go back to the ship; I don't need you starting chaos here yet!"

The boy looked around until he found the source of the voice. It was a brown haired boy with antennae on his head who was floating in mid air. Other than the fact that he had antennae and was floating, he looked normal. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Seto! You can't see me because my mecha is invisible," Seto explained to the one he thought to be Bakura.

"I can see you," Ryou then pointed right at him, to further prove his point. "You're right there and you know what? I think you're some kind of alien!" The boy had the same white hair, the same pale skin, the same brown eyes and the same fluffy white tail that Bakura had, but clearly he wasn't Bakura.

Seto wondered why he didn't realize that from the start, furthermore he wondered why it did not occur to him that if his mecha was invisible then it would not hide him, so he would appear as if he was floating in mid air. He guessed he just didn't expect to find one of Bakura's kind on this planet so he assumed that the boy with the fluffy white tail was Bakura.

"My name is Ryou," the boy who could be and was Bakura's long lost twin explained. "All my life I thought I was an earthling but people were always mean to me and they said I'm an alien because I have a tail and they don't. I always denied it, but now I know it must be true! You must be an alien sent by my people to rescue me!" Ryou couldn't help it but to literally jump in excitement.

Seto sighed frustrated as he processed the information, it made sense, Bakura had no past so maybe this boy really was his long lost twin or something. Yes, he could picture the entire story in his head like a cheap science fiction movie. On a family trip in space they where attacked by space monsters who ate their parents but the children where saved in two small spaceships.

With no one to help them, the boys floated off into space until one of them landed in a random planet getting amnesia on impact and the other landed on Earth also getting amnesia on impact. Deep down knowing that he didn't belong on this planet, Ryou awaited the day that his long lost brother which, he didn't even know about, came to rescue him, of course waiting for someone you have forgotten could be a little confusing, but that's not the point.

Seto concluded that he might as well take Ryou along to meet Bakura or the thief would be very upset when he came to rob the planet and found that Seto had seen his brother who he didn't remember and not inform him of it. After a short trip back to the ship in the invisible mecha, Ryou and Bakura were left to the happy reunion which they did not remember had been looking forward to.

xoxox xox xoxox

As Seto installed the last tower on Earth, he annoyingly glared at the Earthling boy who had somehow followed him all around the far corners of the planet pointing and saying "Look, it's an alien!" The blond mutt had gotten on his nerves, but sadly Seto had forgotten his laser gun on the ship after bringing Ryou back for the family reunion, which he did not remember he was looking forward to.

"Look an alien! There's an alien!" The Earthling mutt yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing right at Seto. They were now in the middle of a dessert in an area called Egypt, where the tower that would be connected to the ship was being given the final approval by Seto.

Just then, something occurred to the irken elite and he asked. "If I'm an alien, how did you follow me all over the planet? I know for a fact Earthlings are not capable of traveling all around their planet in less than eighty days."

The would be CEO said, because had he been thrown on Earth like Ryou was, he was certain that he would have been adopted by an earthling CEO, whose title he would steal after taking over his corporation and making him jump out a window, but of course if it was his choice, he would choose to continue being an Irken elite, the best Invader. However, he had to admit that he did not deserve the title of best invader in the galaxy... instead he should be named best invader in the universe! Yes, that was who he was.

In a sudden burst of, of... well it could have been extreme irken pride or maybe just randomness, but the thing is he had the sudden urge to declare who he was. "I am Seto Kaiba, the irken elite; I am the greatest Invader in the universe!" This statement was followed by the classic evil laugh our dear Seto does so well.

Joey had been ignoring Seto since he was too busy thinking of his first question. There were no deserts where he lived, there were only desserts, there but no deserts and he was very thankful for that fact, because he loved desserts, but he didn't know how he got to the desert and had no idea what desserts had to do with deserts, even if they sounded so much alike. He did however know for a fact, that he was in a desert and he wanted to eat a dessert, because he was hungry and ice-cream would be good right now, not the other way around he would never eat a desert, unless he was really, really hungry, even if it would be cool to find himself on a dessert, then he would eat it.

"This cool bicker chic gave me a ride when I told her I saw and alien and wanted to follow him to find out what he was doing on Earth." Joey finally replied after much thought.

Seto stared at him strangely. "It would appear that my impression of you being a mutt was correct." He took a small computer from his pocket and attempted to connect to the Earthling databases known as the World Wide Wait for further information. "The things called mutts sometimes follow people; they are also referred to as stray dogs." When the Earth's database finally loaded into his computer, he proceeded to visit Gle's website. This Gle must be a very well known scientist here, since the site title itself appeared to cheer him on saying Go Gle, Goooooo Gle! "That's strange," a picture of a little yellow chick appeared on his computer's screen. The creature looked so small and defenseless, yet it was capable of operating a transport and understanding the mutt's requests. He then viewed a picture of a bicycle and attempted to make a mental picture of the chick riding the bicycle. "This bicker chick you speak of, I'm not familiar with such a concept. Take me to your leader!" There was something very strange going on in this place if an ancient thing such as a bicycle still existed and yet the chickens were advanced enough to operate it.

"Idiot," a female voice was heard. "By bicker chic he means me!"

Joey watched quietly, suddenly realizing that Mai also had antennae, but hers where longer and curly at the end. "You're an alien too!" Joey should have known it wasn't normal for a motorcycle to fly that fast! Wait, it wasn't normal for a motorcycle to fly at all! How did he miss that? "You're an alien!" He pointed at Seto, "and you're an alien too!" He added pointing at Mai. "That means that..." he made a dramatic pause, "you're both aliens!"

After a moment of silence Mai explained, "bicker chic is something said to describe a cool girl like me."

"I believe the temperature here is hot not cold," Seto gave her a confused look.

"I mean cool as in... well cool... fun, awesome, um... I don't think it has a literal translation. So anyway," Mai changed the subject. "I've been here on Earth since I heard it was suspected this was the Planet Jacker's next target. I know you're one of them so I waited for you here to kill you!"

"The aliens are fighting! The aliens are fighting!" Joey jumped up and down and pointed with his finger, even if there was no else there in the desert to hear him.

Before anyone could ask why she wanted to kill him, the wavy lines of a flashback came and Mai narrated. "It was the day of our final exam as invaders, I was heading to my test but then you short-circuited a snack machine, causing a chain reaction that left the entire building in the dark and I was trapped in an elevator. I missed my test because you were hungry! It's your fault!" The wavy flashback lines returned everyone to the present time.

"Wait, that's not right, you were there in graduation," Seto brought back another flashback.

"That's not the point, even if they did let me take a make up test, the point is I was trapped in an elevator and it was your fault and since I already completed all my missions for the irken military, I decided to kill you in my free time." Mai would have shot a laser at him, if not because someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to find the Earth boy who asked her to come along.

"Are you the good alien?" Joey gave her a puppy dog look.

"Aw!" Mai petting him on the head.

"It's some kind of defense mechanism!" Seto pointed at the mutt and mentally kicked himself for picking up on the Earthling's bad habit of pointing at things.

"It's called the puppy dog look and it's cute, Earthlings think the puppy dog look is cute!" Mai was still petting Joey.

"It is poisonous?" Seto was cautious.

"No, it's not poisonous. You know what? If I hasn't been trying to kill you, I wouldn't have found this guy, so I'll let you live," Mai decided.

"Does this mean that Earth is safe and there will be no cool fighting scenes in which you jump a lot higher than humanly possible and stay in mid air forever and stuff?" Joey was expecting the first alien encounter to be more action filled than this.

"You make a fun pet," Mai smiled and Joey blinked confused. "The tallest must be wondering where I am, so I should go now and if you see any of our old classmates tell them I said hi." Mai hopped on her bike with Joey sitting behind her and literally took off.

Seto decided that maybe this planet was too insane to be dealt with and headed back to the ship after uninstalling the equipment and keeping it in tiny capsules. People changed a lot after they graduated from Invader Academy. Now Mai Valentine, one of the top students, was insane or so thought Seto, or maybe she had been influenced too much by the Earthlings, the more reason to leave faster, he wouldn't want to come across a lost Earthling be hypnotized by the thing they called cuteness and decide to keep it as a pet, ew.

Seto jumped on his invisible mecha and returned to the ship where Ryou and Bakura were. Ryou was currently placing cards on a board and explaining things to Bakura, saying something about Duel Monsters. Seto did not say it right away, but before returning to the ship, he stopped at a small shop to get a souvenir since he wouldn't be hijacking this planet after all, such an insane place was best left alone. He got a bunch of cards with different pictures that the tricolor hair Earth boy from the shop called a deck.

Leaving an over sized diamond on the desk and telling Yugi to keep the change, Seto left the shop holding his cards, which he already felt attached to like never before. Maybe this planet had a good thing after all. After informing the newly found brothers that he had decided not to hijack Earth, they flew off into space not knowing that at Ryou's insistence they would be back a week later and by then, they would be so addicted to the card game, that they would stay on Earth.

Oh yes, a game, such a strange thing to do, the activity had no goal but to waste time, Seto had concluded, but there was a strange satisfaction in it, maybe this game thing was a danger similar the cuteness danger that Mai spoke of as she fell victim to it. The game and the cuteness was like a powerful force that no one could escape. Even Seto knew this and he had given up trying to resist the game after playing Duel Monsters and another game named Chess.

He also realized it was pointless to resist the power of cuteness when he saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie, it was just so soft, cuddly and cute, it was like the plushies wanted to be hugged and no one could resist their superior mind control power. So Seto had his plushie and he often played Duel Monster with Yami the tricolor hair boy's brother, who also had tricolor hair. Earth in all its weirdness and insanity, wasn't such a bad place after all.

End of Card 09

Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Oreo O's, Invader Zim or Chrono Trigger.


End file.
